Wolf in Kombat
by N7farm
Summary: A new kombatant has appeared and until his allegiance is known the tournament is stalled, how will this fighter change the fate of Earthrealm?
1. Lone Wolf

**Hey guys, I am thinking of ways to finish my stories, but its difficult. Anyway I'm doing this as a MK fan and after looking at the new MK I'm excited and had this in my mind for a while now. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Raiden and the earthrealm fighters were preparing for kombat against outworld and the netherealm. Raiden suddenly had visions of death, defeat, Armageddon, and of a new fighter ripping the head off of Johnny Cage. Raiden was confused about it until the shaolin defender Liu Kang, spoke to him, "lord Raiden, is everything alright?" "yes, everything is fine" he said to him and a tiny crack appeared on Raiden's amulet, before Liu Kang could say anything, a flash of light appeared that blinded all except, Johnny Cage (due to his sunglasses) who saw a man in armor appear who looked like he was not to be messed with. When the blindness left their eyes they saw what Johnny saw, except to Raiden- who saw the man who ripped Johnny's head off- and Shang Tsung who saw an insolent mortal who delayed his Mortal Kombat Tournament, "who dares delay Mortal Kombat!? No matter. Guards dispatch him!" the guards attacked him, one tried to cut his arm off, only to have the spear break and the bladed side shoved in the guard's throat, another tried stabbing him only to find that he disappeared in smoke black as the night, the guard was confused, it later turned to surprise when his head went flying without his body the unknown figure holding a blade soaked in blood. Other guards were decimated with extreme brutality, this angered the Sorcerer, "kill him, you buffoons" it was until then that the figure spoke, "that my good sir, is an insult to buffoons everywhere" he said, snapping a guard's neck like it was a twig, then he was attacked by 30 guards at once and he suddenly exploded. The blast was enough to dissolve the guards into nothing, but not harm the spectators. "You need better guards, pal" the stranger said before brushing off the ash. This angered Shang Tsung, "how dare you disrupt Mortal Kombat, who do you think you are?" He answered stating, "I'm Wolf, the harbinger of death and if you're smart-" he said looking at the lone guard, "-you'll stay out of my way" the guard nodded, 'respectfully', "good, now that it's out of the way, where's the food I'm starving"


	2. Wolf's Klaws

The man known as Wolf ate quite a bit of food from the buffet that was there, though didn't take off his armor nor his helmet. Raiden was worried he would be a problem to earthrealm, but felt a bit better when he decimated Shang Tsung's guards, but knowing he could kill without trying made him feel vexed.

Knowing that a unknown mortal could be more powerful than him scared the thunder god, the idea of Armageddon could come from this man, was becoming more of a reality. He needs to have Wolf join earthrealm, before it's too late.

He walked up to the deadly killer, he saw him walk towards him and closed the mouth piece and watched the god walk towards him, "greetings, I am Raiden, God of thunder," he said bowing, "Sup, as you know already I'm Wolf, what can I help you with?" He said nodding to him, "I've seen your brutality when fighting Shang Tsung's guards" he started, "oh, so that's who was giving me the evil eye, he looked like someone who would sniff a girls panties, no matter the age" he said with a inhuman chuckle, "interesting, tell me where are you from, Wolf?" He asked, "Louisville, KY" he answered, "Where is that?" He asked, "America, on Earth" this surprised Raiden, for this technology looks more advanced than the technology that belongs to the special forces, and the cyber initiative of the Lin Kuei, "incredible! This armor belongs to you?" He asked him, "yes sir, it does, made it myself" he tells the astonished thunder god.

"Incredible, it's an incredible piece of technology," he told Wolf, "thank you, but I don't think you came to talk about my armor" he said to the thunder god, "yes, I was hoping you could help us fight for earthrealm, whose fate depends on the skill of the Kombatants." He said worriedly, "and you believe I'm the deciding factor in keeping earthrealm free?" He asks him, the god nods to him, "I don't know I mean Shang Tsung, and an bald albino man with too many tattoos asked me to join them, I declined of course, I'm getting angry at the need of my skills as a warrior" he said to him, "Quan chi, and Shang Tsung asked you to join them?" He asked, "I guess so, I didn't accept, because they look like a weird gay couple, I mean a weird old fart, and a bald white man trying to sound black, with supposed mystical power? I maybe crazy, but I'd say that they need to send a psychiatrist, relationship or otherwise here immediately." He said, "I was hoping you could help us in the matter of saving Earthrealm" he asked, "what happens to earthrealm if they lose?" Wolf asked curiously, "Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld, will absorb earthrealm destroying it" Raiden says sadly.

Wolf coughs a bit, "seriously, man. So no room for error here" Raiden nodded, "if nobody can beat the forces of Outworld, all is lost" Wolf contemplated this for a few minutes, until finally the decision was made, "I'll join, but 2 things, one: did that medallion have a crack before?" He pointed at Raiden's medallion, Raiden saw this, "no, that's not supposed to be there, where did it come from I wonder?" The thunder god said questionably, "beats me, and second: when do I start?" He asked, Raiden smiled, "now"

* * *

**Ok guys that's Wolf's Klaws for ya, if you like it and want to read more follow it and favorite it, Have a nice Day!**


	3. The Wolf and the Reptile

**Ladies and gentlemen, we will continue are story in a moment, but first tell me how you like the story, give me a review, follow and favorite it if you like, and remember I own nothing, so here we go.**

* * *

The guards that were left, and the Kombatants prepared for the tournament, Johnny Cage was still watching Wolf, he stood next to the weird guy in the straw hat, and seems that he is a friendly, but Johnny couldn't tell. Wolf was prepping himself for the fights that are to come, "the first match will be, Wolf vs Reptile," said Shang Tsung, "been waiting to cut loose," Wolf said excitedly, suddenly the fighter known as Reptile, appeared out of thin air, and landed on the stage, "cool entrance, bro; but I'm about to unleash the beast,"

**Round 1**

**Fight**

Reptile suddenly slid towards the armored warrior, who dissipated in black smoke, the assassin prepared for him to return, but wasn't prepared for him to be above him, he grabbed Reptile by his head and left shoulder and launched him in the air, only to be sent back to the ground, from a kick from the deadly newcomer and added to the pain by landing on the reptilian fighter with his full weight, this did nothing to deter the green skinned killer, he stood up only to take a bone crunching punch to the face, "I thought you'd be a challenge, guess I was wrong," Wolf said to him, "you haven't ssssseen anything, mutt," he replied, with that he disappeared, and Wolf was left dumbfounded, until he felt something grab him.

(X-ray time)

Reptile appeared and poked the surprised Wolf in the eyes hard, snapped his neck, then Spartan kicked him back.

(end X-ray)

Wolf landed, and looked Reptile and smiled, "my turn," said the Killing machine, he rushed him and was about to hit Reptile when he disappeared, the assassin turned to see a fist in his face.

(X-ray time)

Wolf took his knives out and stabbed him in the gut, brought the grips together hitting the sides of his head, then picked him up, and slammed his back into the Wolf's knee, breaking his back.

(end X-ray)

"Hurts don't it" said Wolf, to the broken Reptile.

**Wolf wins**

Reptile, got up, while Wolf dissipated into darkness and appeared a few feet back. "Bring it, bitch"

**Round Two**

**FIGHT**

Reptile began by making an acid ball and it floated to Wolf quickly, he dissipated and reappeared when the ball passed where he was. He quickly ran to the injured reptile and they traded blows, countered some, dodged others, while the rest hit.

it ended when wolf dissipated once more and appeared behind him and when reptile turned around he RKO'd him (OUT OF NOWHERE) but got up, but he looked like he would pass out in a moment.

"interesting, now **Finish him**," said Shang Tsung

Wolf just looked at him then at reptile and back then shook his head, he then lightly pushed him back to the ground and stepped back,

"You dare defy my word? Do you wish to die?" Said the sorcerer, "yes, I dare defy you, not because I want to die, but because it's just not right to kill someone on the basic principle of being the victor, if you want that you can go to hell I'm sure they have some very lovely fights down there" said the advanced militant, he then proceeded to help the reptilian assassin up and get him off the stage, careful of not injuring him in the process.

"Wolf, your next battle will be against...The Tarkatan General, Baraka," the said Tarkatan growled before jumping onto the stage, and scraped the blades in his arms together, causing sparks, "nice blades, although I have mine which are a bit more sharp than yours," wolf said to him, "Fool, they will find your heart,"

* * *

**Wow that is pretty sweet battle but douchy Shang Tsung can't like being defied by the unstoppable juggernaut that is Wolf, so anyways favorite this, follow it, review it.**

**brownie points for getting my reference in the battle**

**extra points if you can picture Wolf (what he looks like in the armor, I might reveal his face, but you have to stay tuned kids) the best picture-with permission from creator- could take the spot of the picture I have.**


End file.
